Last Gift
by takshak
Summary: Albus Dumbledore was dying and he knew it. this is a story about what would have happened if before dying he made sure of Hogwarts and Harry's survival, more than that if he can give harry a chance to beat Tom.
1. PROLOUGE

**LAST GIFT BY TAKSHAK**

**Prologue**

Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard to live in late 19th century was pacing in headmasters room at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland.

Hour was late in the night but his mind was churning with thoughts about future and one boy in particular Harry Potter, for the said boy was very close to his heart, though he has never shown it now it's too late.

He knew he was dying and he cannot do anything about it, for in his wisdom or as many would say folly he touched a object so cursed that had he his wits about him he would never have touched it and now it was too late. Therefore he was preparing for what was to come, no, not for himself, for Harry Potter. He had never given a thought to what will happen if he was to perish before Harry can fulfill his part of the prophecy. No, he was not afraid of death for he was very looking forward to next great adventure as he calls death but he never envisaged his next great calling will caught him at the most inopportune time. But as all great beings he was ready and preparing his affairs before that journey.

His only worry was how to prepare the boy for his destiny. Time was short very short for him, by his guess maybe few days at the least. As Albus was thinking and getting melancholy his companion Fawkes began singing that attracted his attention. As both their gaze met he got images through their bond and for the first time that night Albus smiled and his eyes, serene ocean blue eyes, began twinkling again.


	2. Chapter 1

**LAST GIFT BY TAKSHAK**

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter works belong to J.K. Rowling.

AN: This story is an idea I got from "In Light of Silver Memories" by Taliath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter woke up from a rather violent dream of being in department of mysteries again. These dreams have been plaguing him since returning from Hogwarts at the closure of another eventful year. He was in the bed in the smallest room in Privet Drive, wondering why he would be dreaming about that particular subject, when he trying as much as he can to forget about it. Every time he dreams this particular dream he feels like a piece of him dying with Sirus's fall in to the veil. Guilt so powerful fills him after replaying said scene that a tiny voice at the back of his mind was driving him to commit suicide. But majority of his being knew that he couldn't have done anything more. Even so since the day Sirus died his thoughts were turning black. Driving him into severe depression or on the other side to go out there wand blazing and kill all death eaters, though he knows that he is no match for most of the death eaters and certainly not for Bellatrix who pushed Sirus through veil.

The sun started creping over the horizon as the new day showed itself in Little-whinging. Harry got up from the small bed and looked outside the window where three owls were waiting for him to deliver their letters. He ignored them as he didn't want to face the reality of what his friends were going to say to him. He was not worried that they will blame him for Dom's debacle, no not at all, for he knew his friends. So with that thought he collected his toiletries and goes downstairs in Dursley's pristine world to freshen-up.

By the time Harry returned to his room after his morning rituals he was ready to take on the world once again, there was great fire burning inside of him which was compelling him to do something in the coming war which was almost at the wizarding world's doorstep as evidenced by their fight in Department Of Mysteries.

Before Harry could make further plans for himself there was burst of golden fire just ahead of him, Harry immediately dived for his wand which was on the table near his bed. He came up with his wand pointing directly at the being occupying the handle of his rickety chair with reducto curse at his lips.

It took him a movement to realize that it is Fawkes which has disturbed him so. Harry looked a bit sheepishly at Fawkes who was preening himself in satisfaction.

"Hello Fawkes, what brings you here?"

Fawkes looked up into boys eyes and lifted his leg up for Harry to take off the message tied to it.

"Oh! So you are here also bearing message. What does Albus want now with me haven't he done enough." Though Harry respected and loved Albus like a grandfather but right now he was very much frustrated and cross at Albus for ignoring him all of last year. Also he wanted very much to blame him for DOM fiasco.

Fawkes chirped at him and beckoned him to take the message of him again.

"Alright, alright Fawkes I will take it don't get your feathers in a twist."

Fawkes took a swipe at Harry's head for this quip.

Harry unhooked the message from Fawkes leg still muttering about the old coots and flaming turkeys.

He looked at the phoenix again to see him still waiting.

"So you want me to read it now, can't it wait some time as I m not in the mood for reading any more missives right now and especially from him, though I might reply later when I cool down a bit."

Fawkes chirped loudly as admonishing the said boy then he suddenly flew down to Harry's lap and stared singing. It was one sad song which reminded Harry of his godfather. After reminiscing about the time Harry spent with Sirius at the end of fourth year he cleared his head and said

"You are right Fawkes but I can't seem to forget the only parent figure in my life who wanted me to live with him."

Fawkes chirped at this and Harry replied "ok I will reply to Albus right away, it must be important for you to be still here & listening to my moody nothings."

Harry unrolled the parchment to look what his professor has written.

Dear Harry

_As you pointed out at our last meeting that I have been neglecting you and your training regarding Tom, so as to that end I will be at your residence this evening at 7:00pm sharp._

_Be prepared to come with me and get all your belongings packed as you will not be returning to little whinging again ever._

_I will once again apologize to you as I did at the end of your 5th year, for I have made some plans for the unique situation we both find ourselves regarding to Lord Voldemort._

_Here's once again hoping that you can forgive this old man for all the mistakes I have made regarding your welfare. Hope I can still make amends with you._

_Yours faithful_

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry's first reaction after reading Dumbledore's missive was to reject the offer but once again Harry's mind prevailed and he picked some parchment and quill to write back. He wrote the reply and tied it to Fawkes leg. Fawkes once again chirped and with burst of fire he was gone from no.4 Privet Drive.

When Fawkes was gone Harry looked at his long time friend and companion Hedwig. So what do you think Hedwig do I pack now or wait for the professor to come and then pack? Hedwig hooted at his wizard and looked at him with big round as eyes beseeching him for being a lazy sod.

"OK, OK I know Hedwig I know you are correct as usual I will pack right away." He began packing his meager belongings in his battered trunk.

At the same time at Ministry

Rufus Scrimgeour was sitting behind the minister's desk looking at the latest reports at his desk from the auror's.

Rufus was still angry with Dumbledore for his refusal to endorse his candidacy for the minister's post and then again for refusing to publicly speak on behalf of the ministry.

He knew that Dumbledore was not only the figure of authority in England but also a very shrewd politician himself. He would have to be for maintaining his various positions through out the wizarding world for such a long time and keeping at bay his detractors through out the wizarding world.

Albus was also powerful magically such that he was the only person who was feared by Dark Lord and who can fight the said Dark Lord on an even footing.

But Rufus never agreed with Dumbledore's policies regarding the muggleborn's and second chances to the law breakers. He knew that he cannot take any direct action against Dumbledore for he is too powerful for that. He has to bell the cat in a different way. For that to happen he have to know headmaster's weaknesses and what he can use as leverage against the headmaster.

He called for his secretary.

"Yes minister what can I get you."

"Martha get me all the files related to Mr. Harry Potter we have in the ministry. Especially files related to last months DOM incident and then send for DMLE head."

While at Hogwarts

After sending Fawkes with letter to Harry, Albus called Minerva and Fillus and sat thinking how they both will take the news which he was going to impart.

Minerva was relaxing with Fillus and discussing with him about the year which has gone. They both were talking about the ministry battle and the role played by Harry & his friends at the said battle.

There was a slight pop beside the sofa where they both were sitting when they saw a Hogwarts elf standing there.

"Prof. Minnie and Prof. phillus you are both wanting by headmaster in his office. He said to tell yous that it is urgent."

Minerva looks at Fillus and then nods at elf "ok tell headmaster we will be there shortly" and they both stood up to go to headmaster's room.

"What do you think Fillus? What does Albus wants to talk about, do you have any idea." "No Minerva probably about the ministry battle."

Minerva stops to give the gargoyle password "ice pops"

They both ascend they staircase leading up to the headmaster's office. Minerva knocks at the door. They both hear Albus beckoning them inside.

"Come, come both of you have a seat."

"What is this about Albus, what do you want to talk about to both of us" Minerva asks.

"Patience Minerva patience" Albus replies and offer's them both lemon drops while popping the sour candy in his mouth.

Albus was silent for long while thinking how to broach the topic of his imminent death and what that will entail for Hogwarts and Order of Phoenix.

Seeing Albus so serious Minerva asks "what happened Albus, has there been an another attack"

"No nothing of the sort but its not good news for which I have called both of you here. Though I am at a loss as to how I am going present this news to you both."

Albus stands up and begun pacing the room meanwhile Minerva begins to think what has happened that has Albus in such a tizzy.

After thinking for long Albus begins to speak "well there is no easy way to say this but the sad truth is that my time for next great adventure is at hand and I have much to do in the time which is left to me".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: that's the end of first chapter. Next chapter reveals Dumbledore's plan for Harry & Hogwarts.

Kindly review


	3. Chapter 2

**LAST GIFT BY TAKSHAK**

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter works belong to J.K. Rowling.

AN: This story is an idea I got from "In Light of Silver Memories" by Taliath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hearing what Albus had to say both Fillus and Minerva paled dramatically.

There was utter silence in the room one could hear various instruments, which can always be found in headmaster's room, tinkling and chugging away, portraits of previous Headmasters & Headmistress can be heard furiously talking about headmasters impending death.

It was Minerva who broke the silence by asking "you can't be serious Albus?"

"Why Minerva I am perfectly serious, after all I am talking about my death here, surely you don't think I will joke about that after all death is a perfectly serious business" his eyes were twinkling like mad when he uttered those words.

"Surely Albus you jest" were Flitwik's words.

"No Fillus I am not, it was for this reason I called you both here urgently."

"As you both know my hand was injured some time back" he lifts his right hand which was black as charcoal in appearance as though it was devoid of any life. "But what you don't know is, this was no simple curse, I am battling this for quite some time now and therefore I have realized that my time is quite near, this curse is now inside my whole body but you won't quite know this by looking at me."

"I have called you both here to set my affairs in order, though I think I do have left about a month more to live."

Minerva who was very quite until now asks "surely Albus there must be a way to defeat this curse."

"Alas Minerva I am not as young anymore, if perhaps I have contracted this curse in my youth I could have stopped this from infecting me more, as it is this is taking most of my power to keep it at bay for few more days."

"But fear not, I have lived a very full and adventurous life and know when it's culminating I can safely say I have enjoyed my journey thoroughly. I do have some regrets in life but who can say after living for more than 150yrs that he doesn't have any."

"I do feel sad for leaving you all at a time like this but fret not my dear friends as you know I always have a plan. I called you hear to discuss such a plan."

"I am planning to resign from my Hogwarts headmasters post within this week. Also I will see to it that you Minerva will be named to the post of next headmistress of Hogwarts and you Fillus to the next Deputy headmaster if you both accept.

Both Fillus and Minerva looked at each other seeing Albus very serious about it and replied in affirmative.

Also this evening I am going to bring Mr. Potter here in the castle. He and I both will be spending quite some time together in coming days, as you both know he will play very important role in coming war.

"What is that role Albus and is it right what they are saying about Mr. Potter in Daily Prophet" asked Minerva."

"What are they saying Minerva" replied Albus with his eyes twinkling like stars in the evening.

Minerva's lips thinned at seeing Albus joking. Seeing that Albus hastened "for that I have no reply as it's for Mr. Potter answer but rest assured Harry has a great role to play."

"Of course Albus this much everybody have surmised until know by watching Mr. Potter's exploits these past years" said Flitwik.

"In coming week Fillus I want you to survey the wards surrounding Hogwarts and start adding some of your own also spruce up the old ones."

"No one should come to know what I am about to tell you both now. As you must have that Hogwarts wards are the finest wards you can find in England but what nobody knows that they were not always such formidable. Whenever Hogwarts has faced danger from outside forces it has been the duty of its headmaster/headmistress to supplant the wards with his/her own power. That is one of the main reasons why Hogwarts boasts of such powerful lineage of past headmasters/headmistresses."

"I myself have powered the Hogwarts wards for past 50yrs. That's one reason why they are so formidable." Both Minerva & Fillus paled at this statement.

Minerva began sputtering and asked "Albus how that is possible, for a single person to power the wards of such a big castle."

"All modesty aside Minerva I am really powerful but lets get back on topic, I am with the help of Harry will be doing something which will provide ample security to Hogwarts in coming time, though at present I cannot disclose the nature of both mine & Mr. Potter's work."

At Ministry Of Magic

---------------------------

Rufus was just settling after reading Harry Potter's file when there was a knock at the door and his secretary informed him that DMLE head was there to meet him as ordered.

"Send him in and call tea for two."

"Come Pius come have a seat."

" I have called you here regarding Harry potter and his friends attempt to break into Department of Mysteries last month. I want complete report about that incident on my desk as soon as possible."

"Ok minister, but we might have a problem following their progress after they have gone into DOM as you know auror's don't have any jurisdiction over DOM." said Pius.

"You let me worry about that, I will write you an authority letter regarding this investigation authorizing you to investigate this episode anyway you want, but let me remind you I want your report to be correct, factual and without any embellishments, understood." Replied Rufus.

"It will be done Rufus, but tell me what really I am looking about in that incident."

"Well Pius as I suppose its common knowledge in ministry that Dumbledore has once again refused to toe the ministry line regarding how to proceed against Dark Lord and you very well know that I, even though I am the sitting minister, can't do anything about it. We also need Albus with our side as he is the only one powerful to confront the Dark Lord."

"You very well know that I, as the conditions are right now, cannot effectively command the ministry resources in coming war if half of my own people are following Headmaster and half Dark Lord. I need whole of the ministry behind me if I am to win this war."

"Also the ministry should be seen by people do be doing something about the death-eaters. With the defection of Dementors to the dark side public's faith in ministry is at all time low. I also want to shut down the illegal vigilante organization known as Order of the Phoenix headed by Headmaster, they will either be disbanded or brought under ministry command."

"Very well Minister I will comply with your wishes and compile report as soon as possible." replied pius and left.

Ron Weasley was sitting on the stones at the edge of pond near burrow with his feet touching the water. He was in deep contemplation, thinking about things he has never given a thought about in his life. His thoughts were also about the battle of DOM.

He sat thinking about his own performance in the said battle, how he was one of the first to go down while fighting death-eaters. How utterly useless he was at tackling death-eaters. Though he has previously never fought anybody at that level and also with the threat of real physical harm or death but he always thought of himself coming out on top. DOM battle has really shown him that how awfully unprepared he was.

That was his first real brush with death and it has opened his eyes about his real abilities. Though to be honest he has never needed any abilities until now. In all his adventures with Harry & Mione he has either relied on luck or others to get through.

As his thoughts turned towards his friends he again realized that he has failed utterly in that area also. He never stood up for Harry when things really mattered. He knew he has always been slightly jealous of Harry for both being rich and famous. He also knew if not for Harry he would never have made friends with Hermione.

His whole life was playing in front of his minds eye and what he saw was a lazy, jealous and really lousy all around guy who has never tried, never putting an effort into being anything. He has just been drifting through life. And he can see what will become of him in the coming years, especially with war on the horizon, if he doesn't start mending his ways.

Also he never knew that all this sudden spurt of thinking was in part due to the effect of brain thingy he was entangled with in DOM. Though physical wounds were starting to heal but nobody can know what effects those brains he caught in DOM will have on his emotional and as well as mental psyche. They were forcing Ron to grow up and mature.

So with these thoughts on his mind he was starting to make plans about his life, friends and war.

At the same time Hermione Granger is also sitting at home and making plans about Harry and approaching war. She was also badly injured in the battle of DOM when Dolohov cursed her, though most fortuitously she was saved because at the time of casting Dolohov was spelled to be silent. She is still recovering from that spell proof of which is the dark ugly welt from her right shoulder to left hip.

She is also terribly shaken by the fight, for she has never imagined herself ever to be in a life or death situation. She knew that she is not a fighting person, but still to fall so early in battle was eye opening. She has always lived by the rules and battle has shown her that there are really no rules when fighting for life. Books has given her all the answers till now, going forward she knew that time is coming when her precious books are going to fail her and she has got to learn from real life. Then and there she vowed to never again feel helpless in her life.

Hermione was also worried about her best friend Harry. She knew that Harry is devastated at losing Sirius in Department of Mysteries. Though she liked Sirius but she knew he was the only family Harry had and it must be crushing for him to once again lose a family member. She had earlier written a letter to Harry and was hoping for reply from him in the evening.

So with these thoughts in mind she picked a notebook and pen and started making a list of things to do.

At Longbottom Estate Neville Longbottom has just written a note to Harry and tied it to his owl's leg for delivery to Harry. His thoughts were also on the battle. He was thinking about his role in the battle and the lecture he has to endure from his grandmother after coming home from Hogwarts. Augusta has thoroughly berated him for going to ministry, with only few school friends, to fight the death-eaters. After giving an hour of tongue lashing she had broken down and hugged him while saying " How proud she was of him and if his parents could see their Neville now they too will be proud of him". He can still remember the feeling in his heart at hearing those words from his grandmother, it was the first time as far as he can remember that gran has spoken with him like that and complemented him.

He still remembered the day when within few days of coming home gran has taken him to Ollivander in diagonally to replace his fathers wand which was broken during the fight. When he lifted his new wand he felt like he was whole again, as something which was missing from his life has again connected to him and he was whole again. It was similar to the sensation when in Hogwarts Harry has proclaimed him his friend.

Neville knew that he is not great at magic and he has no confidence in himself. But after joining DA last year and training under Harry he was starting to feel that he can be somebody. Oh! He knew that Harry had knack putting the other person at ease and it's due to that ease Harry's confidence in him he started doing better, for that Neville will never forget what Harry has done for him and he vowed to help Harry in whatever way he can.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: that's the end of second chapter. I know there was not much action in this chapter. This chapter was just to make the foundation for this story. I promise you will see story moving forward from next chapter.

Kindly support and review.


	4. Chapter 3

**LAST GIFT BY TAKSHAK**

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter works belong to J.K. Rowling.

AN: This story is an idea I got from "In Light of Silver Memories" by Taliath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Harry was waiting patiently for headmaster's visit to collect him from privet drive ever since getting his letter in the morning. He has done all his packing, which hardly took him time because in reality he doesn't have many things. Except from his school books and robes he has few ill fitting and second hand cloths which Dursley's have given him over the years.

While waiting, his thoughts once again turned to Sirius. Thinking of Sirius once more, fresh tears started flowing down his cheeks. He had dreamed up so many plans in his head on how he and Sirius would live together. He delighted in thinking that finally he had someone, a godfather who will love him, whom he can call family, as he has always yearned to be part of a family, but once again everything has been ruined by Sirius's untimely demise. Once again, when the scene of Sirius slowly falling into the veil with a look of surprise on his once handsome face flashed in Harry's mind eye he fell into tremendous rage and immediately he felt his magic getting out of his control. He consciously tried to calm his magic to get it under his control, as he has done on numerous occasions after coming here from Hogwarts. He admonished himself once again for loosing his calm and almost doing magic and thereby giving ministry to cause him more problems.

Suddenly Harry heard the bell downstairs; he immediately dashed out for the door before any of his relatives. He opened the door and saw Dumbledore as he expected.

"Hello Harry, I see that your ready to go but I believe before going I will like to have some words for your relatives."

"Good evening sir come inside" Harry replied.

"Boy who is at the door" bellowed his uncle from down the hall.

"It's my headmaster from the school uncle" replied Harry.

Hearing this Vernon came rushing to the door, his face was beginning to heat up and it was getting steadily redder and suffused.

He started shouting "I will not have another of your freakish people in my home anymore. Hearing the noise petunia came out of kitchen and immediately paled at seeing the headmaster.

"Hello Petunia, I see Harry didn't inform you of my coming today."

While saying this Albus looked at Harry who blushed and started stammering about that how he didn't want to get his hopes high once again.

With that Albus starting moving inside the house, in spite of Vernon's incoherent mutterings of anger. Harry closed the door and made a beeline to the living room behind headmaster. At reaching the room Dumbledore addressed both the Dursley's " today I have come hear to collect Harry for one last time, therefore before going away I wanted to have some words with both of you" saying this he asked Harry "to go and collect his belongings from his room."

"Well why don't we sit down, it's no use standing unnecessarily and as you can see I am not as young as I once was."

Saying this he promptly sat in one sofa which forced Dursley's to in front of him.

"Petunia I must say I am most disappointed in you, you who I have entrusted with your nephew's care all those years ago, have thoroughly abused that sacred trust. You have not only mistreated Harry but also have encouraged your husband and son to harass and beat the boy."

Hearing Dumbledore berate them for mistreating the freak boy Vernon started to shout only to be silenced by wave of headmaster's hand.

Petunia was absolutely silent through the whole exchange. She could not even meet Dumbledore's eyes in which there was no twinkle, they were cold.

"Alas! Time to make amends is our, now you and your family will reap what you has sown. As I have said I am here to collect Harry, he will not be returning here ever again."

Listening to this Vernon started to smile but at one look from Albus he quickly tried to hide his glee at hearing such wonderful news.

"I could have left without informing you of the impending dangers, as you know I had placed wards all over your home when I left Harry with you which have protected him from any one intending to cause him any harm.

"They have also protected you and your family all these years as well. Now because of Harry's leaving they are going to fall very soon and your home will once again be unprotected from any body wishing you harm."

"My advice will be to relocate outside the country as soon as you can."

Hearing Dumbledore talk about the dangers they will be facing once Harry is gone petunia started shaking but Vernon was purple with anger, trying to shout at headmaster for his gall, to suggest leaving their home.

"This was all I have to say to you whether you heed my advice or not that's your prerogative."

"Now come Harry let us depart."

Hearing Dumbledore, Harry stepped into the room from where he was standing and listening what headmaster was saying to his relatives.

He was carrying his school trunk and Hedwig's cage, as he had already told Hedwig to fly to Hogwarts.

With a burst of fire Fawkes arrived and perched on Dumbledore's shoulder, Albus beckoned Harry and they both left with Fawkes transporting them through fire travel to Hogwarts.

Dark Lord Voldemort sat in dark room with very minimal lighting; he was in quite rage, angry at Department of Mysteries debacle. He had no plans to show himself at the end of the fighting but it was not to be. Moreover most of his high ranking death eaters were caught at the end except Bellatrix. Now whole wizarding world knows about his return from the dead as he was seen fighting that blasted old man in the ministry atrium, by minister and his entourage.

He has no plans for assaulting the ministry himself this early. He never wanted whole world to know of his return but it was not to be.

Now he has to change many of his plans regarding the wizarding world. Also minister Fudge has to resign in the aftermath. He was weak and easy to control but new minister Rufus will not be easily pliable. He was the head auror before becoming minister.

Voldemort was thinking of waiting before capturing the ministry, though he might succeed in overthrowing the ministry but he can't hold or run it with the strength of his death eaters presently. He has to drastically recruit new followers though that should be easy now as his return is known. People will once again flock to his banner either out of greed or fear.

He knew that in terms of power there are only three people in wizarding Britain who can conceivably match or outclass him.

One is Nicholas Flamel, second is Ollivander and third that old coot Dumbledore.

In terms of power both Flamel and Ollivander outclass him by considerable margin.

Though he himself has never fought against Flamel but he knew that anybody who is considered by Dumbledore as his mentor and is more than six centuries old will be a formidable foe. He have to be to last this longer.

As for Ollivander nobody knows much about the man, not where he lives, not how old he is or what are the powers he posses. Even it's not known that he is human or what. There are many myths regarding him like he is the same Ollivander who started wand making in 382 B.C.

He still remembers visiting Ollivander all those years ago for his own wand. His impression of Ollivander was that the man could see directly into one's soul. He got the feeling to never cross the old man and that encounter had left him shaken to the core. Till date he has never attempted any move towards him or his shop though he is in need of his expertise in decoding the phenomena that happened after his rebirthing ceremony, where both his and potter boy's wands were locked in battle of supremacy. He was surprised by that and still searching for answers. Is it because of prophesy or due to wands he doesn't know and not knowing something about magic which will surely affect him in future irritates him.

But he can safely say that he is in no danger from both these wizards directly, as both live somewhat outside the wizarding world. Both the wizards have never tried to intervene in wizarding affairs. Both are content to live their one life.

His only main opponent in wizarding world is headmaster Dumbledore. The man has been a thorn in his side as long as he remembers. Dumbledore was the only person who never fully trusted him even when he was studying at Hogwarts. He alone knows that Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore has fought him numerous times always forcing himself to retreat. Dumbledore is less powerful than him but he has got prodigal magical acumen and skills and it's the only reason Lord Voldemort somewhat fears him. Headmaster is the only person because of whom he is still unsuccessful in realizing his dream of conquering Britain.

But Dumbledore is getting old, soon he will overcome him then whole wizarding world will tremble before him.

"Pettigrew come here you sniveling rat, call Bellatrix and send for Fenrir." ordered Voldemort.

Bellatrix entered and prostrated before Dark Lord.

"Yes my Lord how can I serve you." said Bellatrix

"Bella I need my death eaters captured in ministry raid, who are now incarcerated in Azkaban. To that end I want you to plan a raid on Azkaban very soon. I give you a week's time to come up with a plan; I will either capture Azkaban for my own fortress or raze it completely to the ground."

Listening her master speak Bella started cackling with glee.

Of course master I will have the plan ready to implement in one week's time.

Bella I once again will warn you how much I dislike failure and I won't be so lenient this time. Your and Malfoy's bunglings have forced me to set aside some of my plans. This will be the last time you fail me and let me show you just a little of what will happen if you fail me again

"Crucio" and Bella was on floor screaming his master for mercy.

She can feel from the power of the curse how angry her master was. After almost a minute Voldemort lifted the curse and Bella started trying to get of the floor. Her whole body was shaking with the after affects. She felt like her whole body is on fire, of course she has been under this curse before but this was different. She quickly bowed to her master asked permission to leave.

"Go and be ready in a weeks time."

"I will master" she once again bowed and left to plan for raid at Azkaban.

Both Albus and Harry landed in headmaster's room in Hogwarts.

Fawkes trilled and flew to his perch. Dumbledore beckoned Harry to sit and called an elf.

With a pop an elf appeared "what can Trilly do for headmaster."

"Trilly this is Harry and he will be living here with me so place his belongings next to my room."

At hearing this Harry started, he never imagined living with headmaster; he thought he will be sleeping in Gryffindor tower as always.

Trilly took Harry's suitcase and popped to his assigned room.

"Go Harry and get refreshed your room is through here" saying this headmaster started leading him through a side door within his office.

They came to the first room on the left, Dumbledore informed him that it was his own room, your room is next to it Harry.

"If you need anything just call Trilly, we will have food shortly and after dinner is over we will discuss the future plans. Both Minerva and Fillus will join us for dinner."

After getting refreshed Harry came out to find Albus sitting in his office talking to Prof. McGonagall & Prof. Flitwik. At seeing Harry enter they all stopped talking.

"Come Harry come and join us." Headmaster said.

"Good evening professors" Harry said while dragging the chair on Dumbledore's right to sit.

They all were sitting around small round table near the window in headmaster's room.

"How have you been Harry" asked Prof. McGonagall.

"I am well professor" replied Harry.

Though Harry can tell nobody believed his statement but thankfully nobody said anything. Headmaster called for dinner and everybody started filling their plates. Harry was little intimidated at sitting along side his professors while having dinner though he tried not to show his nervousness on his face. Dinner was over shortly with only just small talk.

After plates were cleared Albus called them to sit around his table while he ordered some tea. Harry could tell that it was something serious by the looks both the professors were giving in Dumbledore's direction.

An elf popped with tea, after serving tea headmaster said "now that we all are rested and have our stomachs full let us discuss what we all are here for."

Harry had a look of anticipation on his face; he was thinking what sort of plans Prof. Dumbledore has made regarding him. As he looked at Dumbledore's face he got a bad feeling about whatever professor was about to tell him.

"Harry as I have said to you in my letter I will once again like to apologize to you. Hearing this Harry started to protest but Albus silenced him with his hand and said no, no Harry listen as you and I both know that your living conditions while living with Dursley's were never good and I am the one responsible for placing you there."

"Also, as you correctly pointed out that I have ignored you for whole of last year, when you were last in my office. I cannot give you what you have lost all these years but going forward I promise to do right by you, to that end have made some plans which I will tell you shortly but first I have some grave news for you."

"I don't know how to say this but Harry I am dying."

Harry was shocked to the core hearing this; he couldn't imagine that Dumbledore can die.

At Harry's disbelieving look Dumbledore said "yes my boy I am very serious as I have already informed both Minerva and Fillus I have been very ill for quite some time. I contracted a curse some time ago while handling a very evil cursed object. The said curse is continuously robbing me of my energy. As it is I am barely keeping it at bay with my power and I am afraid shortly it will win its fight."

Harry looked up to see both Prof. McGonagall & Prof. Flitwik were weeping silently and he himself had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Don't cry on my behalf Harry, I have been ready for quite some time to begin my next great adventure and I had a very fulfilling life."

"I know that with the rise of Dark Lord grave time is upon us but do not despair I have some plans to counter both Voldemort and ministry."

"As I have already instructed Prof. McGonagall & Prof. Flitwik I will be stepping down from headmaster's post and Prof. McGonagall will be next Hogwarts Headmistress & Prof. Flitwik will be next Deputy Headmaster."

"Also they both will be conducting thorough inspection of Hogwarts wards within this week."

He summoned a book from his table and handed it to Harry "and you Harry will study this book for next two days."

Harry looked at the title of the book "Rituals", then looked at Dumbledore with a question on his lips "yes Harry you will undertake a few of those and I will explain my self more after you have read that book." Harry nodded at this.

"Now why don't we disperse for the night as it's quite late, we will meet again at breakfast here but I must caution you all to keep what we have discussed here to yourself. Do not tell anybody whosoever may be. It's very important that this and future discussions be kept secret for the future safety of Hogwarts."

Harry's mind was in turmoil as he lay in his bed that night. He was thinking what all headmaster has told him. It was very late in the night when Harry drifted to sleep with a very heavy heart.

* * *

**AN**: that's the end of third chapter

Kindly support and review.


	5. Chapter 4

**LAST GIFT BY TAKSHAK**

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter works belong to J.K. Rowling.

AN: This story is an idea I got from "In Light of Silver Memories" by Taliath.

Thanks to all those who have read my story and special thanks to **DeliaDee** and **ramakrishna**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Next day Harry woke up early in the morning. He was restless through the whole night. Only thing he can remember from his dreams were the vague things like Dumbledore dying in his arms. He got up from his four poster bed picked his glasses from near by dresser and stretched. Today is a new day, a new start.

He looked at his watch **6:00 am**, still early. He opened his suitcase and started looking through it for some fresh clothes. After searching for some time he picked his Hogwarts uniform.

It took Harry just 15mins. to complete his morning absolutions and further 10mins. to shower. After changing in his robes he why ready to face the new day. He picked the book "Rituals" headmaster have given him and opened it while sitting on near by sofa.

He was once again surprised at seeing the writer's name.

It was written by _**ALBUS P.W.B Dumbledore**_ and strictly speaking it was not a book but hand written notes.

He began to read

_There are only few rites and rituals which can be classified as light or grey ritual. Most of the rituals which I have studied through my travels are either Extremely Dark or outright Black rituals. Here are the few rituals which I consider Light or Grey. They do not demand any kind of human sacrifice nor do they twist the soul of the person doing them. They generally require potions, runes, arithmancy and blood of the person doing the ritual, though the present ministry will classify them as Dark rituals due to use of blood in them. _

_There use will not grant the power increase but will decrease the wastage of magical power while casting. Through these rituals one can transform oneself into very talented wizard/witch._

_There are seven such rituals, they took me about 17years to find. In my youth I have traveled from place to place in search of knowledge. These are but some of the things which I have found. They are not very well known, I would even say that each ritual described in this book is not known to general wizarding population of the world at all. I have compiled them from various wandering tribes from around the world._

_There are seven rituals described in this book. They are:_

_**Body Restoration.**_

_**Memory Retention and Recall.**_

_**Reduced Sleep.**_

_**Magical Sight.**_

_**Wand Bonding.**_

_**Core Maturation.**_

_**Memory Transfer.**_

Harry was startled by the popping sound beside him. He looked up to see Trilly standing there.

"Master Potter headmaster is calling yous for breakfast." Trilly informed him.

"Ok Trilly, tell him I am coming" replied Harry.

Harry stood up and looked at the time it was 8:30 am. He was reading for past 2 hrs.

"Come Harry sit, I see that you have started reading the book I have given you." said Dumbledore.

"Yes Sir. I am now almost to the individual rituals." replied Harry.

"Found anything interesting. These are some of the rituals which I have myself performed so long ago. Those were interesting, carefree times. Harry never let your life pass you by, we as wizards/witches are fortunate that we posses such wonderful thing as magic. You can never learn enough. Those were some days, alas now days I just don't get the time for myself. I will like nothing more than to pink up a new book and sit in my balcony overlooking Hogwarts beautiful grounds."

"Listen to me reminiscing about the time long ago."

"No Sir I would very much like to listen to you, as such nobody knows anything about you." said Harry.

"What did you do after finishing Hogwarts, where you learned all the magical spells you know, who taught you?"

"Slow down Harry, you are channeling Ms. Granger."

"Sorry Sir" Harry blushed while thinking that indeed he is mimicking Hermione.

"It's just that I know so little about you, I only know that what's written on your chocolate frog card."

Dumbledore laughed "Yes Harry delightful things chocolate frogs, I myself collect cards form those. I do have a very vast collection, considerably larger than M. Weasely's."

"But to answer your question I think it's time that I told you things about myself seeing as we will be spending considerable time together in coming days. Though I should warn you that you will know almost every thing, even as much as me about myself, before I depart for my next adventure." replied Dumbledore cryptically with his eyes twinkling excessively.

Oh! Where do I start, its such a long story, as I have lived a very long and happening life if I do say so myself.

"I was very young when my mother passed away. As you already know I have a younger brother Aberforth who is 2yrs younger than me. I also had a sister Ariana she was such a beautiful child. One day she was playing in our front garden when some muggle boys saw her doing magic, they assaulted her. Though she recovered physically, she can never fully recover from her mental trauma. My father in his grief murdered those muggle boys for which crime he was incarcerated in Azkaban. It was difficult time for my family. Both Aberforth and I tried to care for our sister but it was not easy due to her uncontrolled bouts of magic. I was always good at magic and I have great dreams of becoming some powerful mage at that time but due my sister's care I couldn't devote much time to my studies. This lead to my becoming quite sullen and moody and I started fighting with my brother on how to care about our sister."

"At the same time there was a boy living near our home. His name was Gellert though you may easily recognize him by the more infamous name of Grindelwald."

At Harry's startled look Dumbledore replied "Yes, yes Harry the very same _**Dark Lord**__**Grindelwald**_."

"Though to be fair at the time he had no aspirations to be a Dark Lord. He was also very good at magic and frightfully intelligent. Therefore we both developed quite a friendship. He was so full of new and exciting ideas that we both started spending lot of time together coming up with new ideas for the wizarding world. Our friendship grew to more than just friends."

Harry was shocked at hearing this no, no in a bad way but just surprised, though it cleared few things like why Dumbledore never married.

"I see that you are surprised Harry, I hope that it's not a problem." asked Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling.

"No Sir, not at all." I replied.

"Ah! Where was I Oh! Yes Gellert. He also wanted to tour the world in search of knowledge. We had plans to travel together but I couldn't go due to my sister, this led to many fights between us. One day Gellert came to my house, he was very agitated and he again extolled me to go with him. One thing led to another and there was a big fight between us. Hearing the commotion both Ariana and Aberforth came into the living room where both of us were fighting. Aberforth also joined the fight and it became a three way fight. I was shouting at Aberforth to take Ariana into the room, suddenly Ariana shouted and there was uncontrolled magic everywhere. Things started breaking, glasses shattered and abruptly they stopped. I looked and saw Ariana crumpled to the ground, I immediately stopped fighting and rushed to her but she was unresponsive. All the fighting had stopped, both Aberforth and I tried really hard to revive her but couldn't, she was dead. I looked up to see Gellert but till then he has disappeared from there. From that day onwards Aberforth stopped talking to me as he held me responsible for what happened to Ariana. Nobody knows whose curse struck her but till date it's my biggest regret in life."

Harry looked up to see headmaster has stopped talking; he had tears in his eyes and was looking beyond him as he was still in same memory.

After some time Dumbledore gathered himself and started again to tell his tale.

"You see Harry this crooked nose of mine it was not always like this. At our sister's funeral I tried apologizing to my brother but he in his grief held me responsible for our sister's death and punched me in the nose. I have kept this crooked nose since then as a sign of my arrogance in my youth which led to death of person whom I loved very much."

"I never saw Gellert again for a very long time. After some time I left England in search of knowledge. I visited many places during my travels and it took me almost 30 years to acquire the knowledge for which I became renowned. After I came back to England I took the position of transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. During this time, there spread news of a Dark Lord who has gained much power in Europe and was terrorizing the wizarding Europe. It took me no time to deduce the identity of the Dark Lord as he was once my friend, Gellert. I was hesitant to confront him as I was afraid of the truth whose spell struck my sister, causing her death. But as more and more wizards died at his hand my shame became too great and I set out to confront him. In his travel he had acquired much knowledge and also _**wand of destiny**_ which was considered unbeatable. That wand has a bloody history of its own which I will tell you later."

"So I and Gellert faced each other once again and I won the duel and allegiance of _**The Wand**_; may be I was a shade more skilled than him or he was reluctant to kill me. I think it was both as I myself couldn't kill him."

"Thereafter I was offered numerous positions including Minister of Magic but I refused because I knew I could never be trusted with power in fear that it will corrupt me, so I took the position of headmaster of Hogwarts and decided to dedicate myself to teach the future generation of witches and wizards."

"Oh! Look at the time we have much to do today so we will continue our talk at another time. So, Harry, are you ready for our today's adventure?"

"Yes, sir" replied Harry.

"Call me Albus, Harry after all we are going to be equal perhaps you will be greater than me." said Dumbledore with increasing twinkle in his eyes.

"Si… Albus, where are we going?"

"We have an appointment at Gringotts but before that we have to visit Ollivander. After that I think you need a new wardrobe." informed Dumbledore

With that both Harry and Dumbledore flooed to Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello Tom" Dumbledore greeted the barkeep and with that he guided Harry towards Diagon alley.

Soon they reached Ollivander's shop and entered inside.

"Hello Albus, my friend how are you? And Mr. Potter, holly and phoenix feather 11 inches I hope it is serving you well." Ollivander greeted them surprising Harry as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Albus, it seems that it is getting worse" said Ollivander while pointing towards headmasters blackened hand "come lets go to the back and talk freely."

With that he guided them to the back room and he raised anti- eavesdropping wards. The room had a table in center on which various wooden sticks were pilled up, the wall was covered with boxes of wands and there was smell of wand polish in the air. Suddenly there was a pop and three comfortable chairs appeared out of thin air.

"Sit, sit make yourself comfortable" Ollivander said gesturing towards the chairs.

When all of them were seated the silence was broken when Ollivander asked headmaster "How much time you have left?"

"Nothing escapes your notice and you must have some inclination why I am here" replied Dumbledore.

"Albus I expected this day will come but I never thought that it will come so soon, although I can understand."

"Let's get down to business as you have guessed we are here for Harry's wand bonding ritual. I have been planning for Harry to bond with a wand in coming days. I have come here to ask you to start preparing for the ritual. If my memory serves me right I think it will take at least 2 weeks to prepare." said Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes Albus it will take me 2 weeks to prepare. So you want Mr. Potter to bond with his wand."

"No, Harry will not be bonding with his own wand rather he will bond with this wand." Saying this Dumbledore lifted his own wand for both Harry and Ollivander to look at.

Harry was little confused at this but he kept quite.

"My word! Albus are you sure you want Mr. Potter here to have your wand and for that to happen you have to do another ritual." Exclaimed Ollivander.

"I know that that's why just before Harry's bonding I will undergo the un-bonding ritual myself." replied Dumbledore.

"As you know I was planning on departing this world with this wand still bonded to me so as to bury this wands history with me but circumstances have forced my hand or rather I would say wand. But Harry you have to give me your magical oath that when the time for your own next adventure comes you will depart this world with this wand still bonded to you." asked Dumbledore.

With both Ollivander and Dumbledore looking at him to say something Harry stammered out his acceptance.

Wonderful Harry, Dumbledore clapped his hands and got up from his chair and addressed Ollivander once again "So long my friend, we will see you in 2 weeks time."

Thereafter, Harry and Dumbledore both left Ollivander to prepare for the ritual. They came out of his shop and Dumbledore began leading Harry into Madam Malkin's.

Madam Malkin was a squat witch with kind round face, as soon as she saw Dumbledore enter her shop with Harry potter she immediately came rushing to welcome them inside.

"Good morning headmaster what can I do for you?" Madam Malkin asked the headmaster.

"Harry here is in need of your finest dress robe and one everyday robe. " Albus replied.

"Of course, Headmaster" said Madam Malkin

With that she asked Harry to stand on the stool for measurement. After the measurement she tried many robes of which Harry selected a dark green dress robe and a deep blue every day robe. After paying for the robes Harry wore the dress robe and they left the shop for there meeting with goblins.

* * *

**Author's note**: next chapter meeting with goblins and one of the rituals and many things to come…

I would like readers view whether I should post one long chapter in at least 5days or I should continue to post short chapters every couple days.

Kindly review and let me know your opinion.


	6. Chapter 5

**LAST GIFT BY TAKSHAK**

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter works belong to J.K. Rowling.

AN: This story is an idea I got from "In Light of Silver Memories" by Taliath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Albus and Harry both entered Gringotts and Dumbledore led Harry to a free goblin teller.

"Good Morning Sharptooth, we are here for our scheduled meeting with Director Ragnok." said Dumbledore.

Sharptooth inclined his head towards Dumbledore and pressed a button on his desk to summon another goblin. Immediately another goblin came towards them.

"Griphook escort Headmaster and Mr. Potter to Director's chamber."

Griphook's eye widened slightly at listening that he is escorting humans to Director's chamber. He looked towards Dumbledore and Harry and again he was slightly surprised at seeing two most famous wizards.

"Alright, please follow me." Said Griphook and started walking towards Director's chamber.

Harry has never been this far into Gringotts. It was a long walk and through-out the corridor many different murals were painted depicting goblins fighting wizards, almost at the end there was a mural showing the coronation of one goblin that looked slightly bigger than normal goblin Harry had seen.

Harry mused that he must be someone important to the goblins. Soon they found themselves in front of large gold doors.

Griphook knocked and entered. As Harry entered the room behind Dumbledore he saw that this room was almost similar to headmaster's room at Hogwarts except the whole room was done in gold. There were various portraits along the walls that were looking down on them from their paintings.

"Director Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Potter are here for the meeting." informed Griphook.

Ragnok looked up from his table "Thank you, Griphook."

"Please have a seat" asked Ragnok while gesturing at the seats in front of his table.

After the exchange of pleasantries Ragnok asked "what can I do for you headmaster."

"Director as I have informed you in my letter I am here today for many reasons. First of all I would like to update my will," saying this Albus fished out a small vial from his pocket and handed it over to the Ragnok, "Also at this time I would like to appoint an heir to Dumbledore House." said Dumbledore.

Both Ragnok and Harry were surprised at hearing this information.

Ragnok pressed the buzzer on his table and a goblin came inside the room.

"Yes, Director what can I do."

"Get me the Dumbledore's will, ring and his House papers." asked Ragnok.

"Anything else headmaster."

"Yes as you know that I am the magical guardian of Mr. Potter here, I would like to emancipate him."

There was a knock and the same goblin entered with the papers in his hand.

"Here are the papers you requested Director, anything else."

"Yes get me the Potter & Black House papers, ring and an emancipation form." Replied Ragnok.

Ragnok handed Dumbledore his will to make the changes, Albus took out his wand and touched it to his will at the same time Ragnok opened the vial Dumbledore has just given him and poured it on the will. Parchment absorbed all the contents and Dumbledore intoned _**"This is the last will of Albus P.W.B Dumbledore"**_ and flicked his wand and parchment promptly rolled itself. Then Ragnok poured some wax and sealed the will with his ring.

Dumbledore now picked his house papers and started writing _**"I Albus P.W.B Dumbledore head of the House of Dumbledore Hereby appoint Harry James Potter, Heir of the House of Potter and Black, Heir to the House of Dumbledore"**_ and after writing he handed the papers to Harry.

Harry was surprised at reading this, he looked to Dumbledore for explanation.

I will explain all this later Harry for now just sign the papers.

At this Harry took the quill and started to sign, just as he started writing he felt familiar pain at the back of his hand but he kept on signing. After affixing his signature he handed the papers to Dumbledore who passed them to Ragnok where Ragnok signed them as witness.

Ragnok then handed Harry the emancipation papers for him to sign. At Dumbledore's encouragement he signed them. Then both Albus and Ragnok signed and Ragnok waved his hand and made two copies. One he attached in House of Potter file, one he handed over to Harry and the other he gave to Dumbledore for filing in the ministry.

Ragnok then addressed Harry "Now Mr. Potter as you know due to the recent death of Sirius Black his will was activated, as you were minor your inheritance was kept in trust till you attained majority, as you are emancipated now you can claim it." Saying this he handed some new papers for Harry to sign. Harry signed and returned them back to Ragnok.

Then Ragnok handed Harry his House of Potter, House of Black signet rings and house of Dumbledore heir ring.

Harry slipped Potter signet ring on his ring finger of his right hand and Black signet ring on his right hands middle finger. They both resized to fit better. He slipped Dumbledore ring on ring finger of his left hand, it also resized to fit him better.

Dumbledore than addressed Ragnok "Director I have a proposition but first I will once again like your assurance that no word of our meeting will leave this room, for what I am going to say now is very important and should it gets out it will greatly damage the side of light."

"Come now Dumbledore you know that this meeting as all meetings will be kept secret. Nobody will come to know about It." replied Ragnok.

"Very well, as you know that Dark Lord is once again terrorizing the magical world. It will not be long before he tries to get goblins to drop their neutrality and join his side."

Hearing this Ragnok started to say something but Dumbledore stopped him by saying "hear me out first."

I know that goblin nation will remain neutral as you have been in the past but Voldemort will try to pressurize you or if he can subvert the ministry he will use their resources against you.

"I know Gringotts has got formidable wards but as I have told you earlier that he is capable of breeching them as he has during the earlier Gringotts break in. What I am proposing is this, I want that you allow Mr. Potter here use of your ritual chamber to perform a cleansing ritual and Gringotts can collect and channel all the magical energy that will be released during the ritual." proposed Dumbledore.

"Surely Headmaster, you don't think me so naïve, minuscule energy released during cleansing ritual cannot add substantially to Gringotts wards." countered Ragnok.

"Yes, you are right, during normal ritual the amount of energy released is very small but tell me what amount of energy will be released if 1/7th of a _**Soul **_is involved." said Dumbledore.

Ragnok was silent for a very long time. His mind was spinning at the implications of Dumbledore's last statement.

At last he spoke "Soul Dumbledore, are you absolutely right. Whose Soul is it?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle's" replied Dumbledore without any explanation.

"Is he into Horcruxes now and how it came to be inside Mr. Potter?"

Yes Director, he had six of them. Though we have taken care of two and today I was hoping to eliminate another one." said Dumbledore.

"Alright I agree to your request, you can do the ritual in Gringotts ritual chamber, I will even provide goblin specialists for the ritual." Saying this Ragnok again pressed the buzzer.

When again a goblin entered he asked him to bring the goblin ritual specialist & ward specialist and also to prepare the ritual chamber for a cleansing ritual.

After a short time two goblins entered "what can I do for you Director." asked the older looking goblin while his younger counterpart waited.

Come have a seat Garnuk. "Headmaster Dumbledore has requested the use of our ritual chamber for Mr. Potter's cleansing ritual and I have agreed to his request. He assures me that Mr. Potter's ritual will give enough energy that we can further increase the strength of Gringotts wards. I have called you both here so you can prepare for this as he would like to do the ritual today itself.

Garnuk looked to headmaster and then to Ragnok "Director, are you sure that a mere cleansing ritual can provide enough power to further enhance the wards potency. I have never in my 130 long years heard of such a thing."

Ragnok looked at Dumbledore and after getting his nod relayed his theory to both the goblins.

Both were surprised at learning about Horcruxes but didn't say anything.

After some thinking Garnuk spoke "I will prepare the chamber. It will take me about an hour to get everything in place for the ritual."

"Perfect as that will give me enough time to go to the ministry for filing Harry's emancipation papers. Harry you should wait here at Gringotts for me, I will be back with in the hour, you could visit your vaults in the meantime." said Dumbledore.

After getting Harry's assent Dumbledore stood up while thanking Ragnok for his assistance and walked out of Gringotts to apparate to the ministry.

Apparating at the ministry apparition point he started walking towards the wizengamot offices. Soon he reached his office but instead of going in there he knocked on the door next to his office. He entered and spotted the secretary sitting at the table doing some work.

Anita looked up and saw Prof. Dumbledore coming into the office.

"Good morning Anita, how are you?"

"Good morning Professor. I am fine thank you. Are you here to see Mr. Joseph?" asked Anita.

"Yes, yes I have some official work I wanted to discuss with him. Could you inform him that I am here and it's quite urgent." replied Dumbledore.

"I will inform him now, kindly have a seat." Said Anita and got up to go inside Mr. Joseph's office.

Mr. Ramsey Joseph was an elderly man with wrinkly skin, small white beard and thin built almost similar to Dumbledore. He looked up as his secretary entered his room.

"Sir Headmaster is here to see you." informed Anita.

"Send him in Anita and bring some tea and refreshments."

As Albus walked into the room Ramsey stood up and came around his desk to meet him.

"Come Albus my old friend how are you this fine morning?" asked Ramsey while shaking Dumbledore's hand and leading him into near by sofa.

"I am fine Joseph, thank you for asking."

"I have come here with delicate request. As you know I am the Magical Guardian of Mr. Harry Potter and you must know by now the ministry has an almost unnatural interest in Mr. Potter life. For the past year ministry is running a slandering campaign against Mr. Potter. Minister wants Harry as a poster boy of the ministry to do his bidding. He is also trying to coerce me to toe the ministry line, but as I hold various positions and also I am me, he is finding the going tough. But I fear that he is going to target Harry to get to me. To stop their machinations I want to emancipate Harry. As you very well know that to do that I cannot go through public channels because if I attempt that, Minister will try to either subvert the process or altogether stop it and Harry will be the loser in the whole process. Also Harry is Heir to the two old pureblood lines Potter's and Black, so I can very easily emancipate Harry. I can also sign his emancipation papers as I am one of the judges of Wizengamot but I am afraid to do so as I am his guardian therefore it will not be proper for me to do so. Therefore I am here with his application for emancipation all signed for you to ratify It." asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Albus I very well know the machinations of both past and present administrations regarding Mr. Potter. You don't have to fear about that, I will surely ratify his papers and no schemes of Minister or Wizengamot can thereafter change his status. He will be lord of two very powerful Families. Just give me the papers." replied Ramsey.

Albus gladly handed him the emancipation papers and Ramsey signed them.

"Albus I will do even better, I will get them signed by two other judges and will make this change permanent and binding for the ministry. No efforts of theirs then can change it. I will file the papers with ministry after getting two other signs. You forget about them and think they are done."

"Thank you my friend for your assistance." said Dumbledore.

"What are friends for Albus and this is his right as a Heir, I will not sit by and let Minister ride roughshod over our closely held beliefs and traditions." said Ramsey.

Albus got up after that and once again thanking Ramsey he left for Gringotts for upcoming rituals. He has many regrets that he has not performed this ritual for Harry earlier. But he thought that he never knew or suspected Harry of being a Horcrux for Tom. He came to know about Horcruxes itself very late in Harry's second year and he was constantly searching for any clues about them from then on. It was earlier in the fifth year that he first suspected Harry of carrying a Horcrux in his scar. With these thoughts on his mind Dumbledore ascended the Gringotts steps.

As he was entering the Gringotts he saw goblins ushering all wizards and witches out of the bank. He heard one nearby goblin tell that bank will be closed for next 2 hours for any transactions as Gringotts wards are being updated and there was no need to worry about as goblins will resume work as usual after 2 hours. At seeing him come into the bank a goblin came to escort him directly to the ritual chambers. As he reached the outer room of the ritual chamber he found Ragnok, Garnuk and two other goblins there with Harry, inside the actual ritual chamber there were many goblins doing last minute check. Whole surface of the chamber was covered in runes. As Albus concentrated he saw that center of the room was covered in the runes used in the cleansing ritual and from there in whole circle around them there were power absorption runes.

At seeing Dumbledore, Ragnok hailed him and stated "So Headmaster almost everything is in place for the ritual and Garnuk here is explaining Mr. Potter about it. Soon Mr. Potter will go in the other room and he will take a bath prepared for him with purified water and other ingredients. Then we will start the ritual. Am I correct in my assessment that you will want to view the ritual?" asked Ragnok.

"You are correct in your assessment Director. I would very much like to view what happens myself. As you must know that I am most anxious to know the out come, a lot of things depend on Harry and I would hope to prepare him for the things in future to come." replied Dumbledore.

Come than we will view the ritual from a room above this, with that they both walked to a room above the chamber which had whole floor in transparent and from which one can have the complete view of the ritual chamber unhindered.

Soon it was time for the ritual and Harry entered the ritual chamber wearing a simple white robe and nothing else, as he was instructed, he took a long bath in the adjoining room and divested himself of all the magical items he was wearing like his newly acquired rings and his Holly and phoenix feather wand. After the bath he proceeded to wear the white robe provided to him to wear during the ritual. It was a simple white cotton robe with runes sewn all over it in white threads. He was told that they were protective runes and shield his body from the wild magic and at the same time regulate his body temperature during the ritual.

He proceeded to the very centre of the chamber where a very specific area was designated for him to stand, while the seven goblins, that entered after him will be standing in a circle around him. As soon as everybody was in position, the elderly looking goblin beside Garnuk once again reminded him not to move once the ritual starts.

After getting Harry's nod, all seven goblins started chanting in gobbledegook. They were calling on the four elements and as their chanting grew in volume and speed Harry felt the magic present in chamber started growing rapidly. As magic in chamber grew pressure on Harry started building and it increased rapidly within few minutes. Harry started hyperventilating as it became difficult for him to breathe due to all the magical pressure. One could see the magic in present in the chamber with naked eye. All the torches burning in the chamber had gone out as soon as the chanting began, only light present in the room was from Harry's glowing body. When Harry thought that he can take no more pressure and he was going to be crushed the chanting stopped and magical pressure on Harry abated, though he can still feel the magic whirling around him, it was not putting more pressure on him. It was like all the magic in the room was waiting for something to happen.

All the goblins were dripping with perspiration by the time they have summoned the elements. Soon the goblin in front of Harry started another chant in gobbledegook, this time alone. He was uttering the harsh guttural sounds and was making strange gestures with his hands. Suddenly, after chanting for 10mins. he brought his hands together and pointed at Harry with both his outstretched hands. Then he signaled the other goblins that he has Harry soul in his firm magical grasp.

Remaining six goblins started their chant and immediately Harry could feel the magic present in the room turn towards him. He felt like magic which was moving all around him start to get inside him, he forgot to breath as magic was every where. It was entering inside his body through his mouth, nose and through his skin. He lost all control of his body movements and he was lifted into the air by magic.

Soon Harry can feel the magic trying to dislodge something from his head. He started feeling immense pressure in his head. Magic has found the piece of soul inside Harry's scar and it was trying to remove it but the soul piece inside Harry had more than a decade to burrow it's tentacles around Harry's soul and his magical core. It was fighting against the magic as it instinctively knew that magic was trying to destroy it.

What nobody has thought, not even Dumbledore, is that when Harry was cursed all those years ago and Voldemort's soul lodged inside Harry, Harry's magic which is a part of Harry's being, started fighting the soul piece for dominance inside Harry's body. Through a mighty struggle it was able to contain the soul piece inside the small area around the scar itself. It was very much supported, in this fight against the soul piece, by the protection provided by Lily. Though it was contained, it was continually sapping Harry's magical energy through the bond Harry had with the wraith like being called Voldemort. This leeching of magic from infant Harry continually was the only thing which kept the wraith sane and sustained. Due to Harry being a infant his magical core was very flexible and it was continuously able to adapt itself to the power demands. As a consequence Harry's magic was not able to fully help Harry's body while growing up. This was the main reason for Harry's short stature and weak body along with not getting full nourishment during his growing up. But now it was going to change. As according to prophesy Harry Potter was Voldemort's equal.

Harry's magic has felt the magic from the ritual forcing the soul piece out of Harry's body and it lent it's full support to it. As Harry's own magic joined the struggle along with it came Lily's protection and it became too much for the soul piece relinquished its hold on Harry.

As ritual began Dumbledore and Ragnok were sitting and viewing the whole event from the room above through the transparent floor. Dumbledore can see Harry started to struggle as the second part of the ritual began. After almost half an hour of struggle something came out Harry's scar. It was black mist crackling with energy. Along with it came the magic which was trying to encase and destroy it. It was a sight to behold. Though Albus knew that soul piece holds a lot of energy but he was still surprised by the amount of it inside the chamber.

As soon as the soul piece came out of Harry's head, the runes drawn around the chamber started draining it of its power, it struggled mightily but it was too much for it to fight and all the magic in the room got drained towards the Gringotts ward even the elemental magic present in the room. Harry would have dropped down as the magic suddenly released him before being drained but he was caught expertly by the goblin standing in front of Harry with his hands still outstretched. He delicately placed Harry on the floor and himself sat down due to the exhaustion. The torches in the room once again came to life. Harry was unconscious by now due to magical and physical exhaustion.

Both Ragnok and Dumbledore left the room for the ritual chamber. As they entered the ritual chamber they saw the goblins floating all the participants including Harry to the nearby infirmary. Inside the infirmary they all were given pepper-up potions and laid to rest in their respective beds. Albus, at seeing Harry sleeping peacefully conjured a chair and sat down beside him.

In the meanwhile outside Gringotts:

There was a full battalion of goblins standing in full battle gear just outside the steps of Gringotts, staring menacingly at the wizards/witches gathered in front of Gringotts. They were there for keeping the wizards/witches out during the duration of ritual. Anyone trying to go inside was told that Gringotts was closed for ward inspection and modification for next 2hrs.

There was sizable number of people outside Gringotts when everybody saw the Gringotts wards flare and start to radiate with power. As the ritual inside finished, wards flared for the last time. It was almost painful to watch them radiate with so much power and then suddenly they once again disappeared from visual spectrum. With in few minutes Gringotts door were opened from inside and announcement was maid that Gringotts will open within half hour for public dealing.

Dumbledore was sitting beside Harry when Ragnok came over to him after consulting with his ward masters. He also conjured a chair and sat beside Dumbledore and addressed him.

"As anticipated Dumbledore, cleansing ritual was successful and we were able to infuse the power released during it into our wards. Mr. Potter will continue to sleep till his magic core recharges. But I can assure you that the soul piece inside Mr. Potter's scar is no more."

"Thank you, Director for all the help you have provided. Now I will like to transport Mr. Potter to Hogwarts immediately, as I don't want public to see me carrying an unconscious Harry Potter from Gringotts I will request you to let me depart from with in Gringotts." asked Dumbledore.

After getting Ragnok's permission Dumbledore summoned his familiar and both Dumbledore and Harry were transported into the Hogwarts infirmary. After explaining to Pomfrey about Harry's magical exhaustion he left Harry into her care with instructions to be informed as soon as Harry wakes up.

Late at night Albus was sitting with a glass of sherry in his office.

"So Fawkes what do you think tomorrow will bring." said Dumbledore.

At Fawkes answering trill Dumbledore responded by saying that "I hope so my friend, otherwise wizarding world as we know it will be doomed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will focus on Dumbledore's explanations to Harry and some more ministry machinations.

To DeliaDee: I have consciously kept Harry's reactions and questions to a minimum. You will get to see lot more interaction between them from next chapter onwards. I again thank you and my other reviewers.

I am still looking for a_** beta**_ for this story. Anybody who is interested kindly message me.

_**Kindly review and let me know your opinion. **_


End file.
